Candid
Candid belongs to Moonlight (talk) . You can only use him with my permission. Appearance Candid is a male RainWing. He has dark brown eyes that are almost black. Candid likes to keep his scales a blue colour with hints of dark blue. He wears a black and white blazer with a white dress shirt under. Personality Candid is very honest when it comes to himself. He's pretty transparent, telling everybody the truth all the time. It's as if he gives himself some sort of truth serum every morning. He tells you the truth whether you want to hear it or not. Dragons tend to stay away from him because he can be too honest, like if he notices a flaw you have, he will point it out to you, or if he doesn't like you, he will flat out say that he doesn't. Some like his honesty, others don't. The ones that can accept him and get past him pointing out stuff about you that no other would point out, can turn into his friends. He also likes art, and drawing candid scenes of dragons roaming about their every day lives. Candid also likes justice, and believes that every dragon that has done wrong should be punished depending what they've done. He also thinks that the truth makes people strong, because it does make others strong. He thinks that if everybody only knows the truth, then they will grow used to hearing mean things, and in turn that will make them stronger. It also builds trust if you tell the truth often. Candid has also trained to know how to tell if a dragon is lying or not. He can read other's emotions very easily, even if they're not showing any sign of what they're feeling. He is also a very loyal friend, being able to stick by you through thick and thin. Also if you haven't noticed, he can't keep any secrets. So NEVER tell him a secret if you want it to stay a secret. Some dragons find it weird and odd for him to be drawing scenes with random dragons in it and they don't know that they're being drawn. But Candid thinks that capturing a moment in a busy life is beautiful. History Candid grew up in a good family. He was very honest growing up, he also only heard the truth from his parents. They taught him to always tell the truth even if it hurts the dragons around him is feelings. When he was young, he wanted to bring justice to those who had done wrong. Then something terrible happened. A group of dragons broke into his house in the middle of the night and murdered his family. He was left alone, since he was only a small dragonet. He didn't understand why some dragon would do something like this. From then on he decided he would put any dragon that did something wrong agaist another dragon, he would bring justice. Category:RainWings Category:Males Category:Content (MoonlightTheNightwingYOLO) Category:Characters